One Year Later
by Tie-grr
Summary: sequel to Viva Las Vegas. SMacked, M&Ms and GSR.


One year later...

_ChicagoMarine has signed on._

_**ChicagoMarine:**__ Anybody out there?_

_Greekgoddess has signed on._

_**Greekgoddess: **__I'm here handsome._

_Bugman has signed on._

_Mrs.Bugman has signed on._

_**ChicagoMarine:**__ Gil, Sara. How are you?_

_**Bugman:**__ I'm fine._

_**Mrs.Bugman: **__Same._

_**Greekgoddess: **__Sorry we couldn't make it to your wedding._

_**Mrs.Bugman: **__Its ok. Did you get the pics?_

_**Greekgoddess:**__ Yea we did. You two looked lovely._

_**Mrs.Bugman:**__ Thanks._

_**ChicagoMarine: **__Why are you two on different computers?_

_**Bugman: **__I'm inmy office. Bloody paperwork._

_**Mrs.Bugman:**__ It's my day off._

_**Greekgoddess:**__ Lucky. Mine's not until next week._

_**Bugman:**__ I'm being forced to take one tomorrow._

_**ChicagoMarine: **__Forced?_

_**Greekgoddess:**__ Don't act all innocent._

_**Mrs.Bugman:**__ Lol_

_**Greekgoddess: **__Sorry guys. Pager went off. Talk to you guys later. Mac, see you tonight ; )_

_**ChicagoMarine:**__ See you then : )_

_Greekgoddess has signed off._

Stella leaned back in her chair and sighed. One year had passed since she and Mac had gotten together and life couldn't be better. She looked up at the newest additions to her mantle. Two new pictures were there. One was of her and Mac and the other of the Vegas CSIs. She started to drift to her memories but was reminded of reality by another page.

"Does it ever end?" She sighed and got up from the desk.

----------------------

The next day Sara was returning from her shopping trip. She carried the bags to the front door and opened it. She dropped the bags as soon as she saw the inside. She took out her phone and called speed dial no.3.

"Willows." The voice on the other end answered.

"Cath, it's Sara. I think Gil has been kidnapped."

"What? How do you know?" Catherine was starting to get worried.

"Our house is trashed and he's not in there from what I can tell." Sara looked at the mess but didn't enter.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Catherine hung up the phone and walked into the breakroom. "Nick, Warrick, Greg. Come on. Sara called, Gil is missing." All three men looked at each other than followed Catherine to Sara and Grissom's house. When they arrived they found Sara sitting on the front step, the grocery bags at her feet.

"I figured I'd wait for you guys to get here before I went in." Sara explained when they got there.

"Lead the way." Catherine followed Sara in, followed by Warrick, Nick and Greg. They small group picked their way across the room.

"What the hell happened?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. But when I left this morning, Gil was sitting there." Sara pointed to the armchair beside a large bookcase. She made her way to the kitchen counter, where she found a carving knife that had been stabbed into the countertop. It was holding down a note. Sara picked up a tissue and pulled out the knife, she read the note aloud.

"One year ago, you jailed my brother. You also did more than that, for I have two brothers that you have taken away from me. The other was killed trying to escape from you. He blew himself up and for that I blame you, the Las Vegas nightshift CSIs. So for this reason, old Gil and I have taken a roadtrip. I will contact you in 24 hours on this landline. Be ready for the call at 8am. Oh, and you better tell Detective Bonasera to ckeck on her boyfriend. Whos knows what could have happened." Sara lowered the note and looked at all the faces around the room. "Can you guys get to work in here while I contact Stella?"

"Sure." Nick made his way over to his friend and hugged her. "We'll do our best."

Sara nodded and made her way outside again. Once again she opened her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Bonasera."

"Stella where are you?"

"Sara?" Stella asked.

"Where are you?" Sara asked again.

"Just pulling up at Mac's apartment. Why?" Stella parked her car and headed upstairs.

"Mac might be in danger. Hurry." Stella broke into a sprint and unlocked Mac's apartment door. She found the same sight as Sara had ten minutes earlier.

"Sara what's going on? His place has been trashed." Stella entered the room and saw a sheet of paper on the desk. It was the only neat surface in the room.

"The brother of Digby Andrews has taken Grissom and I think he's taken Mac aswell." Sara explained.

"I thought he was in jail." Stella looked at the note.

"There is another brother. Stella are you there?"

"I've found a note, "No doubt you have been contacted by Miss Sidle by now. Or should I say Mrs.Grissom. Mac has joined me with Gil and we are going on a trip. I will contact The Grissom household at 8am tomorrow morning. Be there and everything will be fine." What does this mean?" Stella placed the note on the table again.

"We got a note aswell. He has kidnapped Mac and Grissom and we don't know what he wants. I suggest you get here as soon as possible and bring Danny and Lindsay with you. They worked the case and we need all the help with can get." Sara barely took a breath.

"Sara, breathe. They'll be fine. We're on our way."

"Great. I'll tell Catherine and the others. See you soon." Sara hung up the phone and walked back into the house. She walked over to Catherine."Mac is missing."

"Mac Taylor?" Catherine placed her brush on the counter.

"Yea. I just talked to Stella. She's on her way with Danny and Lindsay. She also got a note. It says that she should be here also when the phone call comes."

"What else?"

"He mentioned us by name." Sara sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Calm down Sara. It'll be alright." Catherine put her hand on Sara's shoulder. "Why don't you get some clothes and head over to my place. Lindsay will let you in."

"Thanks Cath." The four CSIs watched their friend drive away.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Remember Mac Taylor?" Catherine asked and continued when she recieved three nods, "He is also missing. Stella, Danny and Lindsay are coming down here today. Stella found a note in Mac's apartment. It mentions them by name and says that Stella needs to be here when the phone call comes in at 8 tomorrow morning. The best thing now is to keep working on the evidence."

"It's going to be a long night." Warrick returned to the broken glass vase.

--------------------------------

Mac came to and felt someone moving behind him. He tried to move his arms but found he was tied up. He could here the gagged man behind mumbling something and discovered that he was not gagged. He looked around the room to check that no-one was around.

"Calm down, somebody could hear us." Mac whispered. The man said something muffled that vaguely sounded like "Mac?". Mac shuffled around to see the man behind him. "Gil?"

Grissom nodded his head, remaining completely quiet. Mac tried to stand up in order to remove Grissom's gag. He manged to kneel up and remove it.

"Mac, am I glad to see you." He whispered.

"I was hoping it would have been under different circumstances." Mac looked over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was sitting at home and Sara left for groceries. About 30 minutes later two guys came to the door and before I knew it, I was here. I've been awake for a few hours I think. You've been out for longer. What puzzles me is how did he get the two of us here from our homes on different sides of the country." Grissom tried to free himself from the knots on his wrists once again, but to no avail. Just then a man walked into the room.

"Good evening Dr.Grissom, Det.Taylor. How are you?" The man sat in a chair just out of the light from the light above them.

"Fine. And you?" Grissom answered calmly.

"I'm good thank you. You are very polite doctor. May I call you Gil?" The man didn't move.

"Yes. And what can I call you?"

"I'm Brian. Are you wondering why you are here?"

"Yes we are." Mac said from beside Grissom.

"I will tell you soon, detective. You know, _Mac, _you have a very beautiful girlfriend." Brian threw a photograph of Stella on the floor in front of Mac. Mac looked like he was ready to attack Brian but backed down when Grissom glared at him.

"Does she know I'm here?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I left her a note. I also left one for your wife, Gil." Brian got up off of the chair and walked directly into the light. A man with short red hair and glasses looked at them. "Both so beautiful." He threw several pictures of Stella and Sara on the ground in front of them.

This time both men started to struggle with the restraints. "Enjoy the pictures boys. It may be your last glimpse of them." Brian left the room, bolting the large door behind him. The door drowned out the yells of the men inside.

-------------------------------------

_Hope you like the start, I decided to jump right in with a "fun" chapter. Reviews are appreciated._

_Doggie._


End file.
